


right before our eyes

by audiopsychic



Series: i built this ship with my own two hands and i will see it seaworthy [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE THIS SHIP WITH ALL MY HEART, M/M, Vic needs to be a little less oblivious when it comes to emotions, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiopsychic/pseuds/audiopsychic
Summary: A quick conversation leads to the start of something new.





	right before our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for @lostonehero on tumblr, who created so much amazing fic for my quickquestion art that i just had to write some of my own!!
> 
> title from epilogue by david wirsig

* * *

Vic heard the door to his room on the watchtower open with a quiet swish. He didn’t look around to see who it was.

“I have some questions for you, if that’s okay with you?” Said a voice from behind him.

Vic knew the voice. It was The Flash. He understood why he would likely want to speak to Vic, after the incident with Luthor and Brainiac. And how Vic had reacted to the whole business with the Justice Lords.

“I’ll answer.” Said Vic. “Sit anywhere.” The Flash sat.

After an awkward silence, the Flash shifted in his seat, brows furrowed, then spoke. “Why did you go after Luthor?”

Vic thought for a moment. “I couldn’t let him kill you. I couldn’t let him become president. Your death was the catalyst that turned the League into the Lords.” Flash nodded.

“I get that, but why me? Why am I so important?” Glancing up out of the corner of his eye, Vic could see he was anxious, but he had no idea why. Maybe it was a side effect of going as fast as he did. He continued typing, face never turning away from the computer screen.

“I’ve examined everyone in the Justice League closely, and have had time to observe their dynamics firsthand. From my observations, you are their heart. You keep them anchored, remind them they are human. Or alien. Or other.” He said. “You’re kind and you see the best in people, and though some may say that you’re naive and a fool, they’re wrong. You’re actually quite intelligent, and your kindness is not naivete.” A gentle flush was spreading across the speedster’s face, a slight smile appearing on his face. For some reason, Vic’s heart thumped just a little faster at that smile. He’d have to write that down.

“Really?” Said the Flash. “You think so?”

Vic nodded. “If you died, if Luthor killed you, it would be like tearing out the heart of the League. Superman didn’t just flip a switch and suddenly decide to kill Luthor. Like I said before, your death was the catalyst.” Flash seemed to pause for a moment and deliberate.

A smile once again spread across his face.

“Thank you.” Said Flash, who, in a mere moment, leaned over to Vic, kissed him gently on the cheek, and sped away.

Vic sat back, a little stunned. He felt himself beginning to blush, and raised a gentle hand to touch his cheek in wonder.

This was a… new development.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at cryptid-batman on tumblr!


End file.
